Aimé Dauphin
Aimé Dauphin is the son of Alidor and Livorette from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Dolphin. Info Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Dolphin (http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/authors/aulnoy/1892/dolphin.html) Roommate: Jonas Rätsel Royal or Rebel?: Neutral Appearance: Average height, with blond hair parted in the middle and green eyes. Wears a light blue shirt and blue shorts. On his feet are sandals. Wears a silver pendant with a dolphin on it. Face is rather homely. Secret Heart's Desire: To be best friends with dolphins. My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate with dolphins. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I once sat on a rock, and an angry fairy put a curse on me. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I can find dolphins in it. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I don't think I'm that attractive. Best Friend Forever After: I have lots of friends. Can't pick just one. Biography Bonjour! My name is Aimé Dauphin. I am from a fairy tale called The Dolphin. It's probably not one you've ever heard of. I'll tell you about it. My father Alidor was an ugly prince who was disliked by his father. He later met a princess named Livorette, who laughed at his ugliness. Dad became a favorite at the court, but he could not win over Mom. So he fished for days, and one day he caught a dolphin. The dolphin asked him to put it back and offered to help him. The dolphin told him to deceive her. Dad agreed, and he disguised himself as a canary and went to woo Mom. Things began to go better until he sat on an evil fairy's rock, and she cursed him to go mad. The dolphin no longer appeared, and Mom bore a son. (Yeah, she had my brother out of marriage - this story isn't for kids.) Four years later. Dad claimed to be the baby's father, and he, Mom, and the baby were thrown into the sea. Dad summoned the dolphin, who saved them. She had the dolphin tell her about how her baby was born - it was Dad's baby - and she asked if he could have his sanity restored and be made handsome. All of this was granted, and Mom forgave Dad. Dad and Mom were made king and queen of the island. Her parents came later to give them her blessing. Mom and Dad have had more children - I am their third son and fourth child. I am also the youngest - my oldest brother is twelve years older than me. I go to Ever After High, where I have been doing good. I am taking several classes, like Beast Training and Care, where I work with the dolphins. I am pretty talkative, and can go on talking for long. It can be hard since my face is a little plain, and I don't compare to many of the other princes, but I have found a girlfriend. I am a Neutral, since though I love dolphins and all of that stuff, I think I'd like to find an easier way to get my happily ever after. I'm on good terms with my roommate Jonas and his boyfriend Oliver. One thing I like to do is swimming with the dolphins. I am allowed to go with them - I have a pet dolphin of my own - her name is Diane - and I have her do tricks. I perform with her sometimes as well. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales